legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Meggy Spletzer
Meggy Spletzer (Meggy for short) is an Inkling character from SuperMarioGlitchy4's series of bloopers. She first appeared in If Mario Was In... Splatoon, after Mario freed her from a can of paint in Peach's castle. Later, she dragged him into Inkopolis, where Mario joined her team to participate in the Turf War. Following that, Meggy has appeared in many episodes and now often resides in the Mushroom Kingdom hanging out with Mario, SMG4 and Co., and has thus become a recurring major protagonist in recent videos Personality Meggy is frequently displayed as a tomboy who enjoys playing sports and competing in multiple challenges, her main sport of interest being Turf Wars. She can be very competitive and will usually take whatever challenge that is thrown at her. The most notable instance of this is in The Mario Channel: MARIO'S CHALLENGE, as Meggy is one of the few contestants who cares more about the value of winning rather than the prize that Mario promises. Meggy also has a very smug sense of humor, as she frequently throws snide remarks and taunting gestures at her opponents. Particular examples include telling Mario that she mistook him for a big red target when she accidentally shot him and when she sticks her tongue out at Bowser during Mario's Challenge after rebounding from his attempts to sabotage the Gauntlet. Meggy also seems to enjoy jokes based on stupidity, as she occasionally finds Mario's idiotic actions and phrases to be funny. However, Meggy also has a bit of a sensitive side, as she hates losing and is hard on herself when her best efforts fail or don't prove to be good enough. Even so, she is able to rebound and regain her confidence fairly quickly, which she seemed to learn from Mario's confusing but well-intentioned advice. Meggy is almost never portrayed negatively, however it has been demonstrated multiple times that in certain levels that she is a narcissist. Such as her aforementioned smug sense of humor: she temps to taunts her opponents when she feels like she wins against them. Overall, she likes showing off her abilities while being completely aware that she is smarter, skilled, and talented than everyone else around her. On the other hand, she becomes extremely sad and upset when she loses against her opponents. And when she feels insulted. she tends to take those comments unnecessarily seriously. This does not mean however; she doesn't care about others, she just has a bit of an ego. In SMG4: Meggy's Bootcamp, she acts like a strict, stern, and harsh mentor-like personality. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Darkmageddon Meggy debuts as an important character during Ruby's Probation story. Where Joseph Joestar secretly adopted her because Meggy's stepmother died in a car crash where her memory was horrible because she thinks people are blaming her for her stepmother's death. This caused her to develop guilt, psychological trauma, post-traumatic stress disorder, extreme social anxiety, and hallucinations. Meggy wants to be alone in her room at Joseph's house. However, Meggy has a shadow palace to change her heart but unlike evil adults out in Multi-Universe. Meggy(The_Mario_Carnival).png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the SMG4 Universe Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Hybrid Category:Speedsters Category:Humanoid Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Woobies Category:Characters with Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Orange Haired Characters Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Hat Wearer Category:Purple Eyed Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Gun Users Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Characters liked by Fanfictiondreamer